Oyasumi kaguya-oujisama
by Ai.Cwe.Conan1
Summary: hanya cerita pendek yang ditulis saat galau karena nonton legion mate. Cardfight! Vanguard/CARDFIGHT! ヴァンガード bukan milikku ai cuma terinspirasi aja


"Apa kau tidur, Aichi?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah dan berparas menawan mengenakan jas hitam, dasi putih dan kemeja merah dengan celana abu. ia memasang wajah acuh tak acuh. Berjalan - di istana pengasingan yang sepi – mendekati kursi yang terletak di ujung ruang luas yang terdapat banyak pilar-pilar, kursi itu terlihat agung layaknya kursi seorang raja yang berkuasa atas segala sesuatu. Kursi yang terbuat dari batu, memiliki sandaran sangat tinggi dengan motif sederhana. Ia terletak di seperti beranda menghadap keluar – membelakangi sang pria berwajah manis namun maskulin itu, hingga sang raja bisa melihat bumi – ya, bumi yang berwarna biru indah itu terlihat jelas, indah namun ada rasa ngeri(1) di pemandangan yang tersaji di sana.

"Ren-san? Ada apa?" seorang yang duduk diam di kursi itu, menyautnya dengan nada ceria walau matanya tertutup, ia bisa merasakan apa yang ada disekitarnya dengan baik, melihat dan mendengar – ia sudah lama tersegel di sana jadi sekarang ia bisa mengedalikan alam bawah sadarnya hingga ia bisa berbicara dalam tidur pajangnya.

Ren berhenti berjalan tepat di tangga batas segel yang mengurung Aichi "Hanya ingin memberi kabar kalau Emi-chan dan kamui akan menikah besok" Ren berkata enteng. "kupikir kau tetap kakaknya walau ia tidak ingat punya kakak sepertimu"

"Oh, ya. Aku senang kamui jadi suami Emi.. dia pasti jadi pria baik dan bersemangat, ya." Kata Aichi dengan riang.

"Misaki dan Miwa juga sudah punya putra."

Aichi tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat mendengarkan ren yang memberi kabar teman-temannya dan keluarganya, Ren, Leon dan para ksatrianya – termasuk kourin selalu bercerita keadaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, namun ada satu orang yang tak pernah disebut mereka, entah kenapa. padahal Aichi sangat ingin tahu kabar dari orang itu. Rivalnya, sahabat, guru, dan...

Cintanya.

Kai toshiki...

Sudah lama Aichi ingin menanyakannya, tapi menyebut namanya akan membuatnya kehilangan koneksi pada tubuhnya untuk bicara melalui alam bawah sadarnya. Dulu ia kesulitan melakukan komunikasi dengan cara seperti ini, hingga jika Aichi terguncang jiwanya koneksi itu akan putus dan ia akan terlelap.

"ren-san, apa dia baik-baik saja?" ren sesaat terdiam atas pertanyaan Aichi, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Aichi, namun...

"Ishida? Dia jadi juara dunia vanguard. Hebat, ya. Sayang aku ngga ikut turnamen itu." jawaban itu membuat Aichi heran, pasalnya, hal itu sudah lama ai tahu dari kourin beberapa lama yang lalu, mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tak tahu, di bulan tak ada tahun, bukan?

"itu aku sudah tahu, ren-san. Maksudku dia..." Aichi terdiam sesaat untuk menangkan hatinya. Sedangkan ren, dia mulai berharap hari ini bukan gilirannya untuk datang ke sini. Karena ia tak sebaik Leon. Ren tak ada ikatan kuat atas Aichi, ia ke sini hanya untuk menjaga bumi. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada segel Aichi ia bisa bersiap."...Kai."

Dan ren pun berbalik - memunggungi Aichi yang terduduk di singgasananya- sambil berkata dengan nada sinis."Siapa Kai?" Aichi terhenyak mendengarnya. kenapa Ren berkata seperti itu? Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Kai? "Kalau maksudmu Kai si pemabuk itu, dia bunuh diri meminum obat penenang delapan tahun yang lalu..." Ren melangkah menjauhi Aichi yang sedang syok"Setahun setelah kau mengalahkannya dan mengirimnya kembali ke bumi... dia... tetap mengingatmu" bisik ren tanpa tahu Aichi bisa mendengar bisikannya itu sebelum terjatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang terdalam...

...

"Aichi apa kau mau menyampaikan pesan pada Emi dan Kamui biar kusampaikan atas manaku." Wanita berambut pirang itu mendekati Aichi sekian jam setelah ren meninggalkannya. "Aichi? Kau tidur?" Tanyanya ketika tak ada jawaban dari pria yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Aichi?" panggilnya sekali lagi, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada pria yang mengenakan pakai serba hitam itu. tak biasanya ia tidak merespon seperti ini.

"AICHI!?" wanita itu terkejut ketika mengadari cairan bening mengair dari pipi Aichi yang menutup matanya rapat.

...


End file.
